


Sad Pockie

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Black and white drawing of a broken-hearted Spock.





	Sad Pockie




End file.
